life as a blind
by jubdinia
Summary: Gohan was blinded during the fight against Cell. To make things worse the world knows that he defeated Cell. How will Gohan deal with his new life and will he be ready when new enemies attack.
1. Chapter 1

**Permanent changes**

Gohan fired the kamehameha wave sending Cell out in space and blowing him to pieces. He was gone. Gohan fell to his hands and knees dropping out of his super saiyan two form and panting hard. It took all of his willpower not to lose consciousness.

"You did it son" Goku said. "You defeated Cell".

Gohan got up and smiled at his father. He was still breathing hard, and as the adrenalin slowly left his body he began to feel the pain from all his injuries. He started to walk over to the other Z fighters. All he wanted now was to go to the lookout and get healed and then go home and get a good night sleep in his warm soft bed.

Suddenly he felt an enormous ki approaching fast. He turned around just to get hit in the face by a ki blast. Gohan could feel that the ki blast had burned his face severely, and he instantly knew that it was Cell who had thrown the blast. He ignored the pain from his wounded face and transformed back into super saiyan two. He summoned all the power he could and threw the strongest blast he had thrown in his life at Cell hoping that it would be enough to finish Cell of for good.

Gohan finished his attack and fell to the ground again. He tried to sense Cell's ki, but it was gone. Gohan sighted in relief, but then he realized that his vision was getting blurry, and it was getting more and more difficult for him to see. He blinked a few times, but it did not help. Slowly his eyesight got weaker and weaker. He lifted his hands up to his face so he could rub his eyes, but he removed them quickly because he felt an agonizing pain when he touched the burned skin.

By now Gohan's vision was completely gone. He looked around in panic, but no matter where he looked the only thing he saw was darkness. The other Z fighters had realized that something was wrong with Gohan, and they hurried down to him.

"What is wrong with my eyes" Gohan thought. "Why can't I see? Am I blind? No that can't be, or can it?"

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something on his shoulder. At first he was choked, but then he recognized his father's and the other Z fighters ki, and he clamed himself down.

"Gohan what is wrong, are you okay" Goku asked his son.

Gohan shook his head slowly from side to side.

"Dad" Gohan said in a low voice. "I can't see"

As he said so hot tears started to collect in his eyes, but he forced them back. He did not want to cry in front of everyone. The other fighters were stunned by the information and they all looked at each other before they looked back at the young boy who was sitting on the ground. They did not know what to say. In the end it was Goku who spoke.

"We have to go to the look out, so Gohan can be healed"

With those words Goku picked Gohan up, and they all took of towards the look out.

They landed at the look out a little later. Gohan had fallen asleep during the flight, and Goku carefully placed him on the ground. Dende and Mr. Popo came out of the building. When Dende saw Gohan lay on the ground he started running towards him.

"Hello Dende" Goku said. "Can you heal Gohan?"

Dende nodded and started to heal Gohan. It took longer time than usually, and no matter how hard he tried he could not do anything to heal Gohan's eyes. Dende looked up on Goku and said:

"I have healed him as much as I can, but his eyes just won't heal."

"It is okay Dende. You did what you could" Goku said. "We will just ask the dragon to heal him."

Everyone's attention was turned towards Gohan as he was waking up. Gohan was relived that the pain had disappeared, but he still couldn't see anything. He tried to stand up but it was not easy. It was the first time since he was blinded that he tried, and his balance had been affected by his missing eyesight. The other Z fighters was gathering around him asking him if he was, okay but Gohan didn't really listen to them, so he just nodded. Goku told him that they were going to summon the dragon, and ask for his vision to return. At the same time Mr. Popo came back with the dragon balls and placed them on the ground. Goku stepped forward towards the glowing dragon balls and said:

"Arise Shenron"

The sky began to turn dark, and lightings struck everywhere. Then the dragon appeared and told them to make their first wish. It was Goku who spoke.

"We wish for Gohan's eyesight to return"

"Your wish cannot be granted"

"WHAT!" they all shouted at the same time.

"Your wish cannot be granted" the dragon said again. "Now tell me your wish, or send me back to my slumber."

Gohan was in complete chock when he heard that his lost vision could not be restored. He felt dizzy, so he decided to sit down before he fell. He didn't know how long he sat there, nor did he know what the other wished for. He just sat on the ground trying to convince him self that everything was going to be alright, but he could feel the panic and hopelessness start to rise inside him. Hot tears started to run down his chicks, and he sobbed quietly. Still it was loud enough for the other Z fighters to turn their attention back to him. With the speed of light Goku was beside his son hugging him tightly trying to comfort him. Gohan continued to cry for about ten minutes before he regained control and stopped.

"I'm going to take Gohan home now" Goku said, and then he used instant transmission to get himself and Gohan home.

At home Chichi was waiting for them to return, and when they did she ran over to them shouting at Goku for letting her baby fight Cell. She grabbed Gohan and started to examine him for any injuries. Then she noticed his eyes. They were milky white, empty and they didn't seem to focus on anything.

"Your blind" she screamed in chock before she fainted.

"Mom" Gohan said. "Are you alright."

"Yes she is alright Gohan. She just fainted" Goku said. "I'm going to put her in bed"

"Okay dad I'll go to bed now as well."

"Do you need any help getting to bed?"

Gohan took a moment to think about it, but then decided he could do it on his own and shook his head.

"No dad. I think I'll be fine. Good night"

"Good night son"

Gohan felt his father's ki moving towards the other side of the house. Gohan swallowed hard and took his first step while being blind. Then he took another. His hands were waving in front of him to prevent him from walking into something while he slowly moved forwards in the direction he thought the stairs were. Gohan constantly had the feeling that he was walking into something. He found the wall and decided to follow it until he reached the stairs. It took him longer time than he had expected, so he figured that his sense of direction had been slightly off. He grabbed the banisters tightly and started to climb the stairs very slowly taking one step at a time. Finally he reached the top of the stairs, and he followed the wall until he found the door that lead into his room. He opened it and stepped inside.

Once inside his room he easily found his way towards the bed. He was glad that his mother had thought him to keep his room neat and tidy at all times. If his room had been messy now it would have been much harder for him to find his way around the room without tripping over something. Gohan took off his gi or what was left of it and crawled into his bed.

While he lay there he began to think about how his life was going to be now where he couldn't see. He would not be able to study or train the way he used to, so he wondered what he could do instead. It was not easy since studying and training had been his life for as long as he could remember, so being unable to do those two things was driving him insane. He decided that instead of thinking of all the things he could no longer do he would try and think about things he could still do.

"Well I can still move and walk" he thought. "That's a big plus. I can also hear and smell and talk. Isn't there something about your other senses gets stronger when you lose one? And being blind is probably not the worst thing there could happen. It is not like it is the end of the world. I just have to find new ways of doing all the things I want to. First of all I have to find a way to navigate, so I can move around more confidently."

With those thoughts on his mind Gohan fell in to a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**First day in darkness**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ)**

Gohan woke early the next morning to the sound his mother making breakfast in the kitchen. The thought of food made Gohan's stomach rumble, and he realized that he hadn't eaten anything since before the Cell games. He decided it was time to get up. He also wanted to take a shower before breakfast because he smelled like a mixture of sweat, dirt and blood.

He got out of bed and walked carefully towards the other side of his room where his closet was. Suddenly he slipped and landed on the floor. Chocked and confused he felt around him to find out why he had slipped. When his hand touched fabric he knew why he had fallen. He had fallen over the gi he had worn yesterday. Gohan was furious at him self for being so stupid and decided that he would never again through something carelessly on the floor again. He then stood up again, grabbed his gi and through it in the laundry basket. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants.

Then he left his room and walked along the wall al the way to the bathroom. He found a towel and placed with his cloth in the opposite side of the room than the shower to prevent it from getting wet. He walked over to the shower and turned it on. He removed his boxers and walked in under the hot water. Gohan stood there and relaxed while the water removed all the filth and blood covering his body.

He stood there for a few minutes before he reached out to find his shampoo. He grabbed the first bottle he touched, opened it and smelled it. It smelled like flowers and perfume so he figured it was his mother's shampoo. He put it back and searched for another bottle. He found one but accidentally knocked it over and it fell to the floor. Irritated over his own clumsiness Gohan got down on the floor and started to search for the bottle. He found it and got back up. He smelled it and figured that it was his shampoo so he washed his hair and got out of the shower. He got dried and dressed and left the bathroom.

In the hallway Gohan followed the wall until he reached the stairs. He slowly walked down the stairs one step at a time clinging to the banisters. He found both his parents ki in the kitchen and the wonderful smell from his mothers cooking reached his nose making his stomach rumble again.

"Good morning Gohan" Chichi said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good morning mom. I'm fine. Good morning dad."

"Good morning son" Goku said. "Do you need help?"

"No thank you"

Gohan continued to walk alongside the wall knowing that he would soon have to leave his only life line to get to the kitchen table. Taking a deep he slowly let go of the wall taking a step into nothingness. He could feel that his parents were looking at him while he with his arms waving in front of him carefully walked towards the kitchen table. At least he thought it was placed in that direction. The feeling of walking into something came back and the trip felt longer than it should have even whit his slow speed. He was getting more and more frustrated with each step he took. He felt like giving up and sitting down and cry yet he kept going not wanting to look helpless and pathetic. His hands finally touched something which he figured was a kitchen chair. Gohan sighted in relief. He had made it. He sat down on the chair and Chichi placed a plate of food in front of him. Gohan quickly ate the food and Chichi put another plate in front of him which he also ate.

When they had finished eating Chichi started on the dishes and Goku went out to chop firewood and catch fish. Gohan did not know what to do so he just stayed were he was.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Chichi asked.

"I don't know what to do. Usually I would be studying or training at this time."

"Well you could... or maybe not. Hmmm what about... no probably not. Now I know. How about I read your schoolbook aloud for you when I'm done whit the dishes. That way you want get behind with your studies."

"Okay mom."

Chichi finished the dishes, found one of Gohan's many schoolbooks and sat down beside him. Then she began to read.

"Glycolysis is a process which occurs in the cytosol of the cell. It transforms one glucose molecule into two pyruvate ions in ten steps."

Chichi skimmed through the rest of the page and almost fainted when she realized that she understood close to nothing. She didn't even know how to pronounce half of the words in the book so she just asked Gohan if he had understood what she had just read. Gohan answered:

"Yes I do. Actually I have already read about the Glycolysis.

"Then you should be able to tell me about it" Chichi said.

"Of cause" Gohan said. "The first step is phosphorylation of glucose. Glucose is transformed into glucose-6-phosphate and an enzyme called hexokinases is needed for the transformation to happen. The reaction consumes ATP and other than glucose-6-phosphate you also get ADP and H+. The phosphate attached to glucose-6-phosphat does that the molecule can not be transported out through the cell membrane."

A long and very detailed explanation about the remaining nine steps of the Glycolysis later, Chichi said:

"Well it seems that you already know this stuff so let's move on to the next chapter. Krebs cycle. Have you red about that?"

"Yes I have" Gohan answered and then he started to explain. "In the Krebs cycle pyruvate is transformed in 8 steps but first pyruvate has to be decarboxylated"

Another long and detailed explanation but this time about the 8 steps of the Krebs cycle later Chichi moved on to the next chapter and this continued for a few hours until it was time for Chichi to make lunch.

Later that day Gohan was sitting in the couch listening to the news on TV. His mother was hanging up the laundry and his father was training. Gohan had almost fallen asleep when he heard something in the news that caught his attention.

"As you all probably know the Cell games were held yesterday" the news reporter said. "The current world material arts champion Mr. Satan had showed up to fight Cell but a very aggressive stomach virus left him unable to fight. Luckily other fighters had shown up to fight and in the end it was the young boy known as the delivery boy who defeated Cell. The boy's identity is still unknown but experts are working on fining it out. Some of the other fighters' identities have already been revealed.

And now over to our special guest. We are so glad that you would take the time to come here today Mr. Satan. How's your stomach?"

"Much better thank you"

"That's good to hear. What a shame you got sick yesterday. I'm sure you would have been able to beat Cell."

"Of cause I could have done that. An armature like Cell is no match for a champion like me."

"So Mr. Satan What do you think about the delivery boy's fighting style?"

"Well he is obviously very strong especially when you think about how young he is. His technique is also quite good but it can still be improved a lot. I believe that with the right training he can become a really good fighter one day."

This statement made Gohan snort and he would have turned off the TV if he had known where the remote control was. Instead he began to think about what he had heard. They knew that a young boy had defeated Cell but did they knew what he looked like? They probably did since he hadn't been a super saiyan all the time. And why did they call him delivery boy? It didn't make any sense since his name hadn't been kept secret.

The news ended and Gohan was getting bored again. He didn't know what to do or what he could do. Everything seemed so hopeless to him and he was getting frustrated about his helplessness. Just getting form one side of the house to the other was a difficult task and he began to fear that it would be like that for the rest of his life. He wondered what time it was but all he knew was that it was afternoon. He added telling the time to his mental list of things he could no longer do. The list was getting longer and longer. Gohan felt tears trying to escape his eyes and got angry at him self for being so weak. He had to be strong and positive. He wouldn't allow himself to give in to the darkness that tried to consume him. He decided that he could not stay on the couch all day and he wanted to go outside.

He got up and slowly made his way to the wall. It took some time but as soon as he reached the wall he walked with normal speed towards the door and he was outside. He could hear the birds sing and he could feel the warm sun on his skin and the soft grass under his feet. He realized that he wasn't wearing any shoes but he didn't really care about it. As he took a few steps away from the house a new feeling of hopelessness and helplessness overwhelmed him. Out here there were no walls to prevent him from getting lost. He didn't feel like going further nor did he feel like going inside again so he sat down where he was.

Gohan was playing with a straw of grass when he felt his fathers ki approaching. Goku sad down beside Gohan and asked:

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine"

"I'm so sorry Gohan. I shouldn't have let you fight Cell"

"Why not? I was the only one strong enough to defeat him. It was the only way to save the world."

"But you got blinded it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't let you fight."

"It's not your fault that I'm blind it's my own. I let my guards down."

They sad in silence until they heard Chichi shout from the house.

"Gohan. Goku. Come in now dinner is ready."

Gohan and Goku got up and walked towards the house.

After dinner Chichi said that Gohan had to go to the doctor tomorrow. She hoped that the doctor was able to do something about his blindness. Gohan didn't think so. If neither Dende nor The dragon balls could give him his vision back the chances that a human doctor could do it was practically nonexistent but he knew better than to argue with his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**A trip to the doctor**

Gohan woke up the next morning when his mother shouted from the kitchen that he had to get up. He remembered that he had to go to the doctor that day and closed his eyes again. He didn't want to go to the doctor. Not because he was scared, but because he thought it was pointless to go all the way to the doctor so just to have confirmed what he already knew.

He thought about going back to sleep but didn't want to make his mother angry so he forced himself out of the bed. He walked over to the closet carefully, grabbed some cloth and pulled it on. He was getting quite comfortable moving around in his room since it was small and he knew where everything was placed. He left hiss room and worked his way downstairs a little faster and confidently than yesterday. Then came the hard part: getting to the table without knocking something over. He said good morning to his parents and walked towards the table.

After breakfast Goku, Gohan and Chichi got out in the car. Chichi had insisted that they would drive all the way to the doctor like normal people even though it would be much faster if they flew. So them they drew all the way to the city.

Gohan woke up when the car stopped. He had been asleep for almost the entire trip. He got out of the car and waited for his parents to come over to him. They noises in the city were overwhelming. At home it was peaceful and quiet but here there was the sound from driving cars and shouting people. The smells were also a lot different from his home. In the mountains the air was fresh but here the air was thick with exhaust gas from the cars. He knew his mother was approaching him because he could sense her ki. His father wasn't moving though.

"Goku aren't you coming?" Chichi asked

"No I'm not going in there. They are just going to give me a shot" Goku answered.

"Now you're silly Goku. It is Gohan who is going to the doctor not you so they won't give you a shot."

"I'm still not going" Goku said

At this answer Chichi got angry and shouted:

"You're coming right now or you won't get any dinner."

"But Chichi" Goku said but he was interrupted by Chichi.

"Don't but me. You'll come right now."

Goku knew this was a fight he couldn't win so he got out of the car and walked towards his son and wife. He didn't want to risk losing his dinner. Gohan had been standing patiently and waited while his parents had argued. He didn't want to get involved because his mothers rage could turn against him. Goku was now beside the others so Chichi grabbed Gohan's hand and they started walking towards the doctor.

They walked in to the waiting room. The room was quiet but he could still hear the faint sounds from the cars on the street. They walked up to the secretary so they could announce their arrival.

"Hello" Chichi said to the woman working at the secretary. "Gohan here has an appointment with the doctor"

The woman looked up at Chichi and then moved her look towards Gohan. She recognized him right away.

"Hey aren't you the young boy who defeated Cell?"

"Yes that was me" Gohan said.

"It is an honour to meet you" the woman said. "I'll call the doctor now so you don't have to wait"

"It is not necessary. I can wait for my turn like everybody else" Gohan said

"But the saviour of the world should not be waiting" the woman said and the she called the doctor

The doctor appeared one minute later and he like the woman in the secretary he recognized Gohan right away.

"Hey aren't you the young boy who defeated Cell?"

"Yes that was me" Gohan said.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long" the doctor said. "Please follow me to my office."

The doctor began to walk and Chichi grabbed Gohan's hand again so she could help him. They were halfway down the corridor when Chichi realized that Goku wasn't following them. Chichi let go of Gohan's hand and walked back towards Goku so she could make sure that he would follow the to the office. Gohan felt his mother's hand disappear and stopped walking. He could feel his mother's ki moving back towards his father and he could feel the doctor's ki a few meters in front of him moving further down the corridor.

"Should I try to follow or wait?" Gohan thought.

Remembering his goal from the first night he was blind he decided to try to follow and started to walk. This would be a good chance to learn to move around on his own and he could still feel the doctor's ki so he just had to follow it. He had to walk a little faster than he felt comfortable with to keep up with the doctor. The doctor made a right turn but Gohan knew he had to walk a few meters longer before turning. Then he turned and walked three steps forward before his shoulder hit the wall. He quickly pulled him self together again and continued to walk. He felt that his parents' kis were moving towards him faster than before so he figured that they had seen him hit the wall and they were worried about him. He was right. Seconds later both Chichi and Goku were by Gohan's side asking him if he was all right.

"Yes I'm fine" Gohan said.

They continued to walk. The doctor had stopped in front of a door and he led them inside and asked them to sit down in front of his desk.

The doctor sat down in front of them and asked:

"So what's wrong with you Gohan?"

"Well I can't see" Gohan answered

"What do you mean you can't see?" the doctor asked a little confused.

"I mean I am blind."

"How did it happen?"

"During my fight with Cell my face was burned and I lost my vision shortly after."

"Do you have any other injuries after your battle?"

"No."

"Okay then. I'll run a simple test to confirm your blindness" The doctor said before he stood up. Gohan felt the doctor's ki move towards the other side of the room and returning shortly after.

A few minutes later the doctor was done with his test and had reached his conclusion.

"You are suffering from a condition called NLP which is an abbreviation for no light perception. It means that you are totally blind."

"Can't you do something for him?" Chichi asked.

"I'm sorry but there is no way to repair the damage on his eyes."

The doctor's words made Chichi cry and Goku tried to comfort her. Meanwhile, Gohan just sad there starring at nothing. He had known that the doctor couldn't help him all along but he hadn't been able to keep him self from hoping that there was something to do. Now the doctor had crushed the last hope and Gohan felt emptiness. Like nothing would ever matter again. A voice in the back of his head told him that he could not give up and that he would have to be strong. Gohan forced himself to smile and said:

"Don't worry mom. It will be alright."

Chichi, Goku and Gohan left the doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

visiting friends

Goku, Chichi and Gohan sat in the car. They were driving towards Capsule Corporation because Chichi wanted to ask Bulma if she could invent something to help Gohan with his studies. Gohan looked forward to start on his studies again. He was tied of doing nothing all day.

They arrived at Capsule Corporation a few minutes later. Bulma came out of the building to greet them.

"Hello everyone." Bulma said "It is so nice to see you all again. So what brings you here?"

"Gohan was blinded by Cell." Chichi said.

"I heard that he was blind. I feel so sorry for him. It must be so terribly scary not to be able to see and he is so young."

"We wanted to know if you could make something to help him"

"Well I'm sure that I can make something. Let's go inside and talk about it"

Then they walked inside. Chichi was holding Gohan's hand tightly to make sure he wouldn't walk into something or get lost in the giant house. They walked for a while and even though Gohan knew the house well he lost track of where he was after a few turns. They entered a room and Gohan was placed in a couch. Bulma started to talk again.

"So what exactly does Gohan need help with?"

"It would be his studies that would be most important and then of cause being able to move around on his own without bombing into things" Chichi said.

"Well he would be able to move around easily if he got a cane."

"No way" Gohan said. "I don't want a cane. How am I supposed to fight if I need a plastic stick to move around?"

"You are not going to fight again so forget about it" Chichi said shocked that Gohan would even consider fighting in his condition.

"But why not?" Gohan whined

"Because you have to focus on your studies."

"I can do both"

"No way. The fighting will just distract you."

At this point Goku decided to interfere.

"Come on Chichi. A few hours of training a day will not hurt him."

"I said no." Chichi shouted. "He is not going to fight and that's final."

An awkward silence filled the room. No one knew what to say so they just kept quiet. Gohan was disappointed that his mother wouldn't let him fight at all. He wanted to continue the discussion but he also knew that his mother wasn't going to bend when she was in that mood. He just had to be patient and maybe some day he would be able to convince her to let him fight. It was Bulma who broke the silent after a few minuets.

"Well we were talking about things that can help Gohan. If he is going to study he should learn how to read Braille. If you want me to I can get some books for him."

"That would be great" Chichi said.

"And Gohan are you sure you don't want a cane?" Bulma asked.

"Yes I am" Gohan answered.

"Then how are you going to move around without walking into things?"

"Well right now I'm getting around by following peoples' ki or walk alongside a wall."

"But sensing ki will only help you locate living things. What about objects? And what do you do when there is no wall to follow?"

"I'll rather walk into things than have to rely on a cane."

At that point Mrs. Brief entered the room with a tray full of cookies. They all ate the cookies while they talked. Vegeta decided to join them while he was taking a break from his training. They sat there for a while. At some point Bulma went upstairs to wake Trunks from his nap and bring him downstairs. Later Goku and Vegeta went to the gravity room to have a spar and the women started to talk about girly stuff.

Gohan was getting bored again and each time that happened he would feel awfully. Everything seemed so hopeless to him. He was trapped in darkness and there was no way to escape. Gohan realized that he was getting these dark and depressive thoughts again and got angry at him self. Why did this happen to him all the time when he had decided to be strong and deal with the situation. He forced himself to think positive thoughts but it got harder and harder to snap out of his depression. He got to figure something out soon or he might lose himself in the dark. He decided to walk over to Trunks who was playing on the floor beside the couch. He stood up and walked slowly the few steps over to Trunks and sad down on the floor.

Trunks crawled over to Gohan and placed an object in front of him. Gohan let his hand move over the object to try and figure out what it was. He noticed a button and pushed it. The object made a sound which made Trunks giggle and clap his small hands. Gohan smiled and pushed another button with the same result. Trunks began to smash all the buttons making a lot of noise. Gohan found Vegeta's and his father's ki and started to analyze the fight. They were both super saiyans but they didn't seem to be fighting with that much when Gohan compared them with his own strength. He still found it hard to believe that he was the strongest on the planet. He had always thought that his father and Vegeta were much stronger than him and now he knew they weren't. All of a sudden Vegeta jumped out of his transformation and the fight was over.

They all ate dinner together that evening and afterwards Goku, Chichi and Gohan drove home. By the time they got home it was late and they all went to bed right away. Gohan found his way to his room by himself and lay down on his bed. Gohan began to think of the day. He looked forward to learn how to read Braille so he could study again. Bulma had said that it would take a few days before she would get the books. She had also said that she was planning on making other things that might help him get a more normal life. Gohan had also refused to get a cane. There just got to be another way to get around. Living things could easily be located with ki sensing but he had no way to tell where an object was. Gohan send hours thinking about it unable to sleep and it was in the middle of the night before he finally got some rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Discoveries **

Gohan woke several times that night because he was troubled by nightmares. In his nightmares he saw his friends getting hurt by Cell. He tried to help them but suddenly he couldn't see. All he could do was standing and listening to his friend screaming. Then he would wake up all sweaty and shaking. It took him a long time to calm himself enough to fall asleep again. This dream repeated itself over and over. In the end he gave up on getting more sleep that night and got out of bet. He didn't know what time it was but his parents were still asleep so it must have been night or early morning. He walked over to his closet and got dressed. He then sat down on the bet. He didn't know what else to do. He could feel how the hopelessness slowly started to overwhelm him again so he tried to shake the feeling of him.

"You can't allow yourself to give in to the hopelessness", he thought to himself. "You have to be strong and keep on going".

He figured that maybe some meditation would help him regain control over his feelings. He closed his eyes and started to empty his mind. It wasn't easy. He would constantly start to think of something but after a while he managed to clear his mind.

All of a sudden everything seemed to spring to life around him. He could sense the ki of multiple life forms which ki he had never noticed before. The kis all felt different but some of them were similar. Gohan didn't know what the kis belonged to so he looked forward to investigate it as soon as possible.

After breakfast Chichi decided that Gohan had to study and since his new books hadn't arrived jet she had to read aloud for him. Gohan didn't want to listen to his mother reading up from a science book. He was eager to go outside and investigate all these new kis he had discovered. But he had no choice and he soon found himself sitting and listening to his mother's lecture.

"Why do I have to listen to this?" Gohan thought. "I already know everything in that book."

After lunch Gohan was finally allowed to go outside. Chichi didn't really like Gohan walking around on his own outside but she said he could do it if he didn't go too far away from the house. Gohan could feel the adrenalin pumping through his blood when he took the first few steps outside the house.

He then stopped up and searched for the kis he had felt that morning. He found them quickly. There was a carpet of weak kis all around him and he figured that it was grass. Then he searched a little further and he felt a big cluster of kis on his left side and he decided to go over there and investigate it. He knew he was walking in the direction of the forest so he had a pretty good idea of what the kis belonged to.

Gohan walked slowly and carefully. It was still a little scary to walk around outside but not as scary as last time. He remembered haw he a few days ago had been outside on his own. That day he had only walked a few steps away from the house before he had sat down. Today he was walking further away and he also had an idea of where he was walking. That was definitely an improvement.

Comforted by this he began to walk faster and more confidently. He made it all the way to the edge of the ki cluster. He reached his hand out and gently touched on of the kis. He felt the rough bark of the tree in front of him and he knew he had been right about the kis coming from the forest.

"Should I walk into the forest?" Gohan thought. "Mom said that I could not go too far away but how far is that?"

Even though he knew that his mother might get worried he still couldn't resist this chance to explore and try out his newfound ability. He went into the forest. At first he walked slowly reaching out to support himself on every tree he passed but after a few minutes he got more confident and started to walk normally. While he walked he listened to the birds singing and the snapping sound coming from the dry branches he occasionally stepped on.

Then he stopped. He didn't know why but his intuition just told him to stop. He lifted his hand to feel in front of him and his hand touched something hard. Gohan's best guess was that it was a big rock in front of him but the question that filled his mind was how he had known it was there. All he had done was walking and listening. He couldn't have heard the Rock could he. Rocks didn't make sounds but there was something about sound waves being reflected when they hid an object. Maybe it was that he had just been met with. If it was it would be a good thing. If he could hear objects and sense the ki from living things he would be able to move around easily.

Since he couldn't continue forward Gohan turned to the left and started to walk again. He was happier than he had been in days. For the first time since he was blinded he felt that there was hope for his future. He felt like running and so he did zigzagging in and out between the trees. It felt good to be exercising again after such a long time of inactivity. He stopped running when he reached a clearing. He could hear the sound of running water so he knew he was near a river. He liked the clearing and found a tree close to the water that he climbed up in.

**With Chichi and Goku**

"Goku" Chichi said. "Have you seen Gohan?"

"No I haven't" Goku answered. "Why?"

"He went outside a few hours ago and I can't see him anywhere.

"He probably just walked into the forest."

"But I told him not to go too far away from the house. Chichi said worryingly. "He could get lost or hurt."

"He have played on his own in the forest since he was three years old" Goku said trying to comfort Chichi"

"But he is blind"

"Don't worry Chichi I will go and find him. But I'm sure that he is all right"

Goku started to walk towards the forest searching for his son's ki. He found it easily but was surprised that it was so far away. He started to run towards it.

**With Gohan **

Gohan could feel his father's ki approaching fast. He figured that his parents were worried about him and he wondered how long he had been gone. It couldn't be that long yet he had to admit that he had no sense of time.

"Hi dad" Gohan said as Goku entered the clearing.

"Hi Gohan" Goku said. "Your mom is worried about you. How did you even get in here?"

"I mostly walked but I also ran a bit." Gohan said as he slowly levitated himself to the ground.

Gohan told his father how he had discovered that he could sense the kis from all living things and how he could here objects. When he was done Goku said:

"That's amazing Gohan"

"Dad" Gohan said. Can we spare?"

Goku looked at his son questioningly and said:

"Are you sure you want to fight?"

"Yes I'm absolutely positive" Gohan answered.

"Well okay then let's fight."

Gohan got into a fighting stance and waited.


End file.
